


Fate was never known for her mercy

by imbroke



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, M/M, Secret Relationship, kinda like a poem idek, like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbroke/pseuds/imbroke
Summary: It becomes secret glances when no one is watching,shy smiles,light touches,stolen moments in hidden alcoves, dark closets.--------------------------------------------AU where the war still goes on but Simon and Baz are in a secret relationship.





	Fate was never known for her mercy

Standing on two sides of the war,  
they were destined to kill one another.  
It was supposed to be sharp glances,  
hateful glares,  
guarded eyes,  
yet when blue meets grey,  
they soften.  
It becomes secret glances when no one is watching,  
shy smiles,  
light touches,  
stolen moments in hidden alcoves, dark closets.  
When they are apart, they know what they have will not end well.  
The world will go up in flames and only one of them will be left standing on the battlefield.  
They think about who it will be.  
Who will surrender first, though they both know they will surrender first,  
who will fall,  
who will the sword belong to,  
who will watch the other while the light flees from their eyes,  
who will be holding who as they bleed their life's blood onto their hands,  
whose blood would they have on their hands,  
what the fallen's last words would be.  
They think about how it will end,  
a spell or a sword through the heart,  
which side will emerge victorious.  
They know that whichever side wins, the triumph does not belong to them.  
How could it when they will awake in the middle of the night, the ghost of the other fading as days go past despite their efforts to force the other to stay, to not leave them again.  
When the scene replays again and again and again in their sleep, that the night, which used to belong to them, is no longer safe.  
When they will wake up from what little sleep they manage to have, tears streaming down their faces, their heart in pieces without the other to pick it up.  
When they reach for the other in the middle of the night and their hands are only met with cold air.  
They think about what they will lose, they think about the consequences that will befall them if they were caught.  
During pathetic attempts for truce, they will count the days they have left.  
Their eyes will meet from opposite sides of the table.  
Both faces set in stone , expressionless,  
though the raven-haired boy's face is rather haughty.  
While their faces remain expressionless,  
they see how the other feels,  
they see their hearts breaking as they know that their days are numbered.  
For now though, in the cloak of darkness, they spent every stolen moment wishing that time will slow. It is spent as they share passionate kisses,  
passionate moments.  
It is spent as they share their darkest secrets,  
darkest thoughts,  
deepest hopes and wishes for a future together.  
Nevermind that they will never come true.  
Nevermind that when the time comes, this will only be harder.  
Nevermind that they are supposed to be sworn enemies, destined to have the other's blood on their hands.  
For now, it's pale,slender fingers tangled in bronze curls.  
It's gold, callused fingers tugging on raven locks.  
Its whispered “ I love you”s.  
Its eyes filled with desire, love, adoration.  
Its silent laughter, smiles and love in the air.  
To the both of them, the world can go fuck itself and burn itself to the damn ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so please be kind.   
> I didn't really proofread this but I hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave kudos etc.


End file.
